The Angel The Demon Asked For.
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: Beginning of the Spike/Meg series. Spike retrieves his true love from the past.


The Angel the Demon asked for.  
  
I don't own the original characters of BtVs, they belong to Joss Whedon etc.  
If you like it you can have it, but please ask first..okay?  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike sat his crypt. He was remembering the "old" days. The days when he used to be a vampire, a *proper* vampire, no demon hunting (except for vengeance) and he was free tp do what he liked to any human he wanted. He looked around.   
  
Needs a woman's touch. Seriously. Where the *hell* am I gonna get a woman with a reputation like mine?!  
  
He had broken the demon code. No killing fellow demons. Except for vengeance or apocalyptic rituals etc. Now other demons were breaking the code to get to him.  
He missed the days when he roamed the Earth with his sire, plundering, killing, maming, basically doing what they wanted.  
Then he thought back further. He first months as vampire. He was still a learner, she was the pastor's daughter. Wore a crucifix around her neck, waist so small he could put his hands around it. God, how he missed her. He should have made her his. He should have taken the chance before...before...well, he'd got his revenge. He'd made sure her father was torn to pieces slowly. He'd lived all the way through it. That taught him. But his revenge came too late, too late for her.  
Spike stood up, he was going to do something about this, he was going to fix it if it killed him.  
  
Who am I trying to kid? I'm *already* dead!! I can do this, all I need is....that book. Book of...something. Book of Eternal.....Damnation.  
  
The Book of Eternal Damnation was a book of incantations, for demons, mainly the living dead. In other words for vampires. He needed it. He needed it now.  
Spike opened the door to his crypt, scanned the surrounding premises for commando boys and bolted. He ran to Giles' house and thumped on the door, almost knocking it off his hinges.  
Giles opened the door, consequently almost having his nose broken,  
"What?!"  
"The Book of Eternal Damnation, give it to me!"  
"Oh no, you're not having it. Over my dead body."  
Spike pushed his sleeves up, baring his muscular upper arms,  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it."  
Giles backed off, looking at the bookshelf in the corner.  
"What do you want it for?"  
"Y'know that spell...the bringing person from the past one?"  
"No."  
"Can I show you?"  
"I suppose you'll have to, come in."  
Spike pushed past Giles and stood in the middle of his living room almost dancing with anticipation,  
"Hurry up! Hurry up!"  
Spike didn't want to wait, she meant too much to him to wait for. He needed her *now*.  
Giles calmly crossed the room to the bookshelf, and collectedly chose a very thick and worn volume from the bottom shelf.  
"Hmm, the book of Eternal Damnation. Why did you want it?"  
Spike snatched the book and flicked through the pages looking for what he so desperatly needed. He jumped almost 6ft in the air when he found it,  
"Look! There! Giles, look! That one there!"  
"What about it?"  
"Help me get her Giles! Help me bring her back!"  
"Who are you talking about?"  
Spike calmed down at the thought of his girl. He confidently looked Giles in the eye and told her story, Giles watched as Spike emotions changed rapidly and he felt surprisingly sympathetic towards the desperate vampire.  
As Spike came to the climax of his tale, he was seething, he was re;iving every moment and every emotion he felt at the time. by the time he had finished Spike was pacing the room, his arm gestures displaying his obvious love for this girl and his hatred for her father.  
Giles stood, put a sympathetic hand on the vampire's shoulder and sat him down,  
"Okay, I'll do it, but I can't do it on my own."  
"I'll help!"  
"I was referring to Willow."  
"Oh no, you said this was strictly confidential! No members of the Scooby Gang! Got that?!"  
"Spike, Willow has extensive knowledge of witchcraft, I wouldn't ask her to help but she's quite simply essential!"  
Spike growled, he didn't like it but he could wait no longer,  
"How soon can she get here?!"  
"I'll call her." He saw the look of anxiety on Spike's face,"Don't worry, we'll get her back, rest assured."  
  
  
Willow arrived 10mins later, which was how long it took Spike to work himself to hysterics. Any longer and he'd have been in serious need of mental attention.  
He wandered the room nervously as Willow and Giles prepared what they needed, after half an hour Willow looked up and smiled at Spike,  
"Ready."  
Both humans stood and held their hands out palms-up.  
Spike looked at them, he smiled gratefully,  
"Giles, Willow, I just want you tom know, if this doesn't work, I know you tried your best and..well...thanks."  
The 2 humans stared at Spike, this was *so* not like him. She must mean a *whole* lot if Spike was being nice.  
The vampire placed the four carefully prepared talismans in each of Giles and Willow's upturned hands. They began to glow as he chanted vampiric inscription on the back cover of the book.  
He stepped into the centre of the sat circle on the floor. Giles and Willow closed their eyes, and began to repeat Spike's chant.  
The talismans exploded and the two humans passed out.  
When they came round, Spike had disappeared, their was a white circle scored into the floor where he had stood.  
  
  
4th June, 1826:  
  
Spike looked around, the smells, the sounds, the people around him, all so familiar. He grinned as one of his favourite mistresses passed him, she smiled back.  
  
No. Can't be distracted. Have to find her.  
  
He walked briskly in the direction of the local inn.   
  
The cat and fiddle. My favourite dining area.  
  
He walked in. There she was, in the corner with a book. This was where she'd wait for him. He was her best friend, when he was human, his father had plans for them. They were going to marry and Spike, who was then known as William Lords, was going to inherit the family business. No thanks, being an accountant wasn't for him. She'd known that, he was too rebellious. That's what she'd loved about him. he looked into the mirror on the wall beside him, he had a reflection. The spell was responsible for that. He examined his hair. Long, down to his shoulders, tied back with a black satin ribbon. Long swallow tail jacket, down to his knees, also black.   
  
Christ, how fashions change.  
  
He turned his eyes back to his girl. She's seen him and was smiling brightly. She only ever smiled like that at *him*. No-one else.  
He gave her one of his mischevious grins that she loved so much.  
Crossed the smoke-filled room to sit beside her. She shuffled closer to him and he put his arm around her. She put her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Also due to the spell (and because he'd usually just eaten when he met her, and his heart was pumping the stolen blood through his veins).  
"What are you reading?"  
She picked up the book and showed him.  
  
The Bible, should've known. Please put it down!!!  
  
He took the holy book off her and carefully put it on the table, as far away from him as possible. He took her hands in his, God, how he wanted to take her away from here, someplace private, make her safe. But no, she'd not leave till her father came to pick her up. He'd have to wait, wait till she got home. Then perhaps he'd pay a little visit...  
"What's matter, Pet?"  
The girl looked up at him, tears welled in her brown, puppy eyes. She leant her head against his shoulder and wept. He put his arms around her,  
"Please don't cry, love, I don't know what to do when you cry."  
She sat up, dried her eyes and looked at him. She looked so sad, so alone, so hurt.  
"He's done it again hasn't he."  
It was more of a statement than a question, he knew the answer, though she would never tell him. He knew what she went through, the Hell she suffered day-in, day-out. He wasn't going to let it happen again. Not now, not ever.  
  
  
The bell rang as the door to the inn opened. She looke up. Spike recognised him instantly.   
"Good afternoon Mr. Lords, I hope my daughter hasn't being bothering you." The man shot his daughter a glance and she flinched, Spike squeezed her hand.  
  
It's okay, Pet, I won't let him hurt you.  
  
He only wished she could hear his thoughts, how much he cared about her, if only, if only.  
Spike addressed the girl's father with a tone of complete civility, how he kept his cool he had no idea.  
"Mr. Bradston, Sir, I would be *most* obliged if you would allow me to escort this fair lady and yourself home in safety, I happen to know that there are thieves and kilers on the street tonight." He said, adopting the air of a well-bred upper-class gentlemen which he had discarded over a century ago. He signalled for the bar-tender to call for a coach and smiled politely to the girl's father.  
Mr. Bradstone accepted the apparently benigne offer. Both men stood, Spike indicated for the girl, formally known as Miss. Bradston, to link arms with him and he escorted them to the coach that was waiting for them.  
  
  
With Miss. Bradston seated beside him, Spike was growing in confidence. She would be his, he'd make sure of that and then he'd bring her back with him to Sunnydale, and , in theory, they'd live happily ever after. In theory. Hopefully in practice too. He hoped.  
He began to make polite conversation with Miss. Bradston and her tyrant of a father. they talked of the up-coming social events, political weaknesses in the government, almost everything Spike's father had told him were appropriate conversation topics.  
Spike smiled at Miss. Bradston as the coach pulled up outside the Bradston family estate. She looked at him helplessly, he knew she didn't wan thim to leave her, not now, not with him.  
  
I won't leave you Pet , wait and see.  
  
In an attempt to return Spike's courtesy, Mr. Bradston invited him in for a whiskey.  
  
Big mistake friend. Big mistake.  
  
Spike, accepted and followed him into the house with Miss. Bradston on his arm. Again they talked of politics and the like, until Spike moved onto the subject of discipline. The girl was wary, she sat in the corner with her embroidery and almost stabbed herself with the needle several times out of anxiety.  
Spike watched her with concern out of the corner of his eye, every now and then she looked up, and glanced at her father.  
Spike allowed his host to lead the conversation, and grew increasingly annoyed as Mr. Bradston talked about the subject of disciplining women, namely, his daughter. Spike had done this deliberately, he wanted to prove, not only to himself but to both his host and Miss. Bradston, that it was not "proper" to hit a lady, *especially* this one.  
Spike stood up, deliberatly putting on an air of dominance,  
"Mr. Bradston, I am sorry, but I find your lack of respect for the women of your household, terribly distressing. Your complete lack of propriety towards your daughter and your late wife was shown clearly in your performance earlier." Mr. Bradston was turning red, he was furious but he did not interupt Spike. Of course, Spike was a member of a much higher reputed section of society than himself. Miss. Bradston tried to push herself further into the chair and began to tremble. Spike gave her a sympathetic look of reassurance and continued,  
"How you could bring yourself to hurt a creature as magnificant as this," He took Miss.Bradston's arm, forcing her to stand,  
" No God in Heaven could comprehend!"  
Spike released her arm and she moved to cower behind him. Now it was her father's turn to stand,  
"What has she been telling you?! Do you actually believe, I'd hurt my only child?!"  
Spike looked down his nose at the man standing before him, he could think of nothing in this moment that would give him greater pleasure than revenge. He remembered last time here was here, of course that was over a century ago, he'd met Miss. Bradston at the inn as usual but her father did not return for her, so Spike took her home. He dropped her off and waited outside in the coach for her father to come and thank him - as was the custom then - but he never came. Instead he saw the shadows on the curtains upstairs then the blood drip down them. He'd learnt later that mr. Bradston was drunk, he'd lost his temper and stabbed his daughter to death. Spike had made him pay then, but now was his chance to stop it from ever happening. He walked to the mantlepiece and leant on it, as if deep in thought,  
"No, Mr. Bradston. No I don't believe it."  
The man infront of him visibly sagged with relief, so Spike continued,  
" I don't *believe* it, I *know* it. If you think that I'd ignore her every time she flinches when I raise my hand, or when she comes to me crying but will never tell me what ails her, you should not even have the right to live on this earth!"  
A trembling and frightened Miss. Bradston was slowly trying to get out of the house, for the duration of this "discussion" she'd been sidling towards the door, finally her father spotted her. He glared at Spike and before she had a chance to turn around he'd punched his weight, sending his daughter across the room and straight into Spike's loving embrace. Spike sat her down in her original seat and spoke calmly and collectedly to her father,   
"I would rather we took this into another room, to avoid disturbing the fair lady any further." he spoke with a cold civility, and gave him a glare that was colder still.  
The men moved into the kitchen, and stood there, each trying to make the other back down. Their arguement escalated, till finally Mr. Bradston could take no more, he reached into the draw and pulled out a cleaver. Spike laughed mockingly,  
"Do you honestly think you could harm me with *that* ?!"  
Mr. Bradston was slightly put off, he lowered the weapon ever so slightly, and looked at Spike closely.   
"Mr. Bradston, do you really think killing me is the answer?"  
"No, but I would appreciate if you left, Mr.Lords. Now."  
"What? And leave you to beat her to death? I'm afraid I cannot do that Mr.Bradston."  
Game face on, Spike lunged at the man. Fangs bared, he rammed him against the wall. He grinned,  
"Let's take this outside, shall we?"  
Using Mr.Bradston's head and body as a battering ram, Spike knocked a hole through the door and threw him out into the garden. Spike grew bored of the "gentleman's" shouts. He did the first thing that came into his head, he knocked the man out cold, and buried him alive.  
"I've waited *so long* to do that!"  
He brushed himself down, adjusted him clothing and returned to comfort Miss. Bradston.  
As soon as she saw him, she rushed to him and he embraced her warmly. She began to sob and he sat down, sitting her on his knee. He spoke to her soothingly, the way he always used to when she cried,  
"Shhh, it's alright now, Pet. He's gone. he can't hurt you now."  
He must have sat there for hours cradling her and singing lullabies, she was asleep and he carried to his own home, unoccupied because the *other* him that belonged here was hunting with Angelus. He sat in the rocking chair, with her sitting on his knee. She looked so angelic when she slept. He rocked the chair, smiling and humming to himself. He'd wait till she woke. Not now. She's so peaceful.  
  
  
  
  
Giles and Willow had finished preparing the return part of the spell. They began to chant and slowly, Spike began to appear in the circle where he had stood before. He was carrying a girl in his arms.  
When Spike fully materialised he was smiling. A broad and happy grin on his face.  
Willow smiled back,  
"So?"  
"Thankyou, both of you. You were wonderful."  
He set the girl down on the sofa and hugged Willow and Giles tightly, when he pulled away tears had worked their way down to his chin.  
Willow hugged him again,  
"Spike, you're crying!"  
She pulled away and Spike dried his eyes,   
"If I ever tell you in the future that I hate you, you'll know I don't mean it!"  
Spike rushed to the sofa as the girl he'd brought with him stirred,  
"Will?"  
"Yes, Pet?"  
"What happened?"  
He took her by the hand and pulled her up off the sofa.   
"Come with me and I'll tell you *everything*."  
They walked through the graveyard to Spike's crypt, while he explained everything to her. She held his hand while he related the events of the last 24hrs to her and she smiled,  
"Will?"  
"Yes, Pet?"  
"You know I love you don't you?"  
"Of course Pet. You know I love you don't you?"  
"Yes, but it never hurts to say it again!" She said squeezing his hand.  
"Meg Bradston, I love you!".  
"Just checking!"  
Spike laughed softly and held her closer,  
  
She's my angel. My Meg. No-one can take that from me. No-one. My Meg. My angel. 


End file.
